Yzer vs Mau
yzer makes a kind friendly and generous offer to play games with mau yzer: mau you wanna play games until then Jack: good re5 session earlier mau Mau: oh GOD Mau: SSHHHH Mau: HE'LL FIND OUT Mau: NOT EVEN A JOKE THIS TIME Mau: don't look at my steam playtime yzer: you sooooonnnuvuuvuvaaaaaa Mau: CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS yzer: YES SON OF A VUVUZELA yzer: f u mau yzer: you've mautrayed me for the last time crob: Oh maybe I should LP something while we actually have Mau here.. yzer: >lping with mau around yzer: ITS BETTER THAN HE DESERVES yzer: EIGHT POINT THREE HOURS MAU yzer: REALLY yzer: EIGHT yzer: HOURS yzer: I HATE YOU AND YOUR STUPID BIRTHDAY MAU Mau refuses to play RE5 with yzer and yzer suffers Mau: wait Mau: is this yzer yzer: yeah yzer: yzer mode Mau: YOU PLAYED RE5 WITHOUT ME yzer: SINGLE PLAYER yzer: WE GOT RE5 AT THE SAME TINME yzer: TO PLAY IT TOEGETHER yzer: AND YOU WOULDNT yzer: I HAD TO DO IT ALONE Mau: :@ yzer: that sounds like something mau should do with me in re5 yzer: m i rite Jack: good re5 session just now mau yzer: mau: i know jack good thing yzer wasn't there yzer: HOW DO YOU THINK YZER FEELS yzer: ASK YOURSELF THAT yzer: HOW DO YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT yzer: i'm ashamed of you all yzer has a newfound hope in playing RE6 with Mau yzer: re6 for 10 bucks yzer: aha! is this our chance? Jack: i think he wants it 4 pc Jack: re6 for 10 is good hto yzer: huh yzer: i'm not talking about mau anymore Jack: you will probably hate it though yzer: i hate it now Jack: DIE MAU Jack: YOU DONT BELONG IN THIS WORLD Mau: (devil) Mau: has invincibility frames Jack: ragequit Mau: CHRIS Jack: JILL ITS ME Jack: SNAP OUT OF IT Mau: F Mau: F Mau: F Mau: F Mau: buy me RE6 Jack: in what sense Mau: pc Mau agrees to play RE6 with yzer yzer: does mau want to co op pc re6 yzer: with ME Mau: yes yzer: :O yzer: :O yzer: :O But never does Mau: where's yzer today Jack: he left a suicide note on swap Jack: couldnt you read the SIGNS mau Jack: you have could have PREVENTED IT Mau: you sure Jack: yea Jack: played re5 with him Mau: (sweat) In a deep sorrow, yzer finds a local trashy slut to ease the pain Osirisky: u srs aboot re6 yzer: r u Osirisky: r u yzer: (sweat) r u Osirisky: (worry) r u yzer: (happy) r u Osirisky: r u playing not leon campaign yzer: (lalala) r u Osirisky: i already beat that one yzer: (emo) r u Osirisky: wat But then, it seems like Mau does want to re6 with yzer after all yzer: mau wanna re6 Mau: i need 2 install it yzer: ok yzer: u up 4 re6 2nite Mau: yes BUT THEN MAU EFFING HAS SOME OTHER FRIEND TO PLAY IT WITH WTF Jack: 20 bucks has been re6's console price Jack: for like months Mau: this doesn't sound good Mau: i want a friend to get it Mau: c'mon store, LOAD yzer: wtf mau you never were going to play with me Jack: is that a surprise Mau: (giggle) Mau: about to go play re6 yzer makes futile final attempts to finally play re6 yzer: mau yzer: please play re6 with me Mau: wtf Mau: jack Mau: on resi 6 Mau: how do you do that chris scene where uh yzer: max ignored Mau: i almost have 24 hours in re6 already yzer: so what're we doing today pansor yzer: re6? yzer: wanna make mau super jealous osirisky8: pso24eva yzer: o yzer finally loses it yzer: GOOD yzer: BYE yzer: GUYS I THINK MAU BLOCKED ME yzer: GUYS yzer: GUYS yzer: I AM ABOUT TO yzer: YZER VS WIFI WORLD RIGHT HERE yzer: YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME MAU yzer: HOW COULD YOU yzer: EVEN yzer: PLAY RE5 yzer: WITH NOT ME yzer: YOU BOUGHT IT TO PLAY IT WITH ME yzer: MAU yzer: THIS IS THE WORST THING yzer: ANYONE HAS EVER DONE yzer: TO ANYONE ELSE yzer: SINCE THE LAST TIME YOU WRONGED ME Category:Events